Karin Sarayashiki
Karin Sarayashiki (更屋敷・カリン Sarayashiki Karin) a beautiful and popular horror-game streamer hailed as the #1 Female Game Streamer People Want to be Stepped on by online, known as "the Cursed Princess". Despite coming across as initially aggressive and confrontational, she is actually easily scared despite being an avid player of horror games and can be sensitive and caring to her friends. She becomes Yuzu's best female friend. As a child, Karin had an older brother who ran away after their parents placed too much expectation and responsibility on him, leaving to pursue his own dreams. This led to their parents putting all these expectations on Karin instead, which made her resent her brother and despise reality. Appearance Karin is fair-skinned and has a slim figure. She the tallest among all the girls in the 13th district. She has light pink-colored short hair that is styled in a simple crown braid, and brown, stoic eyes. Outfits * Casual: '''Most of the time, Karin wears her school uniform which mainly consists of a short, black dress and a white collared longsleeved shirt underneath. Around the outside of her collar, she wears a thin black ribbon tied into a neat bow. Her legs are covered, as she wears black thigh-high socks and white, flat school shoes to complete her school uniform. * '''All Girls School Uniform: '''While on the quest for the 02 chromosomes, Karin and the others are forced to wear the school's uniform. She wears a short plaid skirt and a thin V-neck sleeveless sweater over her school t-shirt. Beneath her sweater is a white long-sleeved collared shirt and tucked black tie. She wears black tights and her hairstyle is the same. Personality Karin is protective of herself and doesn't trust people easily. She naturally has a cold attitude towards most people, only letting down her guard with people she is comfortable with. She often jumps to conclusions given the situation she is in and has a short temper. Given any circumstance, she most likely will think the worst possible explanation for it, and always have a suspicious or careful view of the incident. Although she specializes in horror games, she admits that it is difficult to enjoy horror when it is happening to her in real life. During some of her live streams, she gives off a "crazy" or "going off the deep end" vibe, also affecting her reputation with the nickname, "The Bluffing Cursed Princess". History Before being kidnapped, Karin was already under extreme stress from her parents' expectations. Karin's family consisted of four people, her parents, an older brother, and herself. She looked up to her older brother very dearly, but her brother had suddenly run away from home to start a business. Due to this, her perfect world had already begun to fall apart, making her willingness to go back to her real-world, weak. Plot Facts '''Speciality Subject: English Favourite Game: Horror Hobbies: Watching Horror Movies, Investigating Supernatural Spots Favourite Food: Pudding, Mochi Disliked Food: Mashed/Grainy Seafood Weakness: Real-life Horror, Creatures Weapon: Sword (Given by Kaikoku) Family Structure: Mother, Father, Older Brother Karin is a first-year student at girls high school. Her best subject is English. She is strong-willed with good memory and plays mostly horror games. Her nickname is “Tatari Hime.” Relationships Category:Characters Category:Female